


neo-venezia

by haeym



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Digital Art, Identity Reveal, M/M, Masks, Pseudo-Historical Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: an angel goes to a masquerade. unaware, a demon goes to the same masquerade. things escalate.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: South Downs Holiday-ish Exchange





	neo-venezia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/gifts).

miracles had to be performed afterwards to save their costumes.

**Author's Note:**

> ark, dearest, i hope you will enjoy this! ❤️ such vague masquerade melodrama ahahaha!


End file.
